


The Oceans Rise and The Empire falls

by Tobyelie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti-Hero Skeppy, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Major Character Injury, No Romance, Other, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: This is a DREAM SMP Alternative Universe fanfic. A Skeppy and BadBoyHalo centric fanfic. This will contain some parts of the original plot but all of it is an alternative universe. Note that there'll be no ships in this book, will contain strong language. This book soon will be cross-posted on Wattpad.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

He bit his inner cheek as he watched BadboyHalo and Antfrost place posters of the "Egg" by afar. Tearing and replacing Techno's anarchy posters. Ignoring the taste of metal on his taste buds. Right next to him was a confused FoolishG watching them. "So, Skeppy why exactly did you wanted me here, and what's with the red eggs posters?" 

Skeppy held a snarky grin as he heard the words he wanted to hear from the totem of undying humanoid. Making the other worry.

Pointing where the next poster was being placed he explained, "That my dear friend is The Eggpire's propaganda and I brought...bride (cough)...you here with me for a small favor." FoolishG thought for a moment before he agreed or not. "What do I get after this?" Without hesitation, Skeppy replied with, "A full set of netherite armor and whatever amount of money you want." 

FoolishG stared at him wide open, "What...?!" Skeppy shook his head.

Foolish tried to detect lies in his eyes but nothing. He looked desperate. Almost too much. "Holy Irene, you're not joking, are you? That serious you want me to spy on them? Why?" 

"I'm going to be real with you right now but every red vine you see in this server has a deeper meaning than what is seen outside and to be honest nobody doesn't know the origin of it. What I have experienced before you even came to this land" He took a deep breath to control his un-solved anger and fear."Foolish... it's like a fucking cult and unfortunately, I was under the influence of that crap for a while and saw the aftermath around me. Bad changed and your dad, Puffy, wasn't making it better either being discount me. 

I don't want him or anyone in this server to experience the same shit I went through watching yourself being degraded and those around you uninfected suffering around you but it seems I'm pretty late since we're here and the vines are spreading. You're here because I don't know anybody's opinion on all this but yours. And I need current information to prevent the vines from spreading more around the server. You get me?"

FoolishG nodded, understanding the situation. He watched as Skeppy explain, catching the look in his eyes. Guilt and the sad determination by just watching Bad and Frost hanging more posters around the area. The same way he looked when he found the other mining nearby his desert base.

Trying to lift up the mood up he gave Skeppy a small hug. The other was caught off guard but without hesitation hugged back and beamed. Almost brought tears to his eyes. Touch starved.

"Thanks, but I gotta know, do we have a deal, Fool?" Both men pulled away and Foolish gave a toothy smile and stuck out his hand. "Shake on it, Skeps" 

"Let's go! Pleasure doing business with you Foolish." Skeppy pointed to the tower near the next area Halo and Frost will be next. "I'll be up there watching incase of an emergency. Send me a quick message in private if you get uncomfortable, caught, or have enough information." 

Foolish nodded, "Anything else Skep?" 

"Have my diamond sword and golden apples for now in case you get caught. Take the route close to the destroyed community house and just act natural."

"Alright! I'll see you later Skeps!" 


	2. Stupendous

BadBoyHalo looked at the propaganda poster of Technoblade in hatred. Well, it's hatred. 

D̷̺̟͆e̴͉̼̠̣̪̯͆̀̄͊̊͛̅̎͝s̵͙̩͍̯̒͒̚͝ţ̶̪̩̥͈͍̿̐̿͂͊̄r̷̨̨͔̫͇̩̗̤̮͊͜o̵̰̘̦͍̤̓͗̃̿̓́͘͘ẏ̷̺̲͈̦̳̖̜̿̊͝ ̷̨͚̫͖̫͖̦̟͍͒̉̈́̽̕i̸̧̨̻͙̤̮͓̭̣̞̒̂́͗̚t̶̻̟̻̳̰͊̓̋̉͋̀̊̚ͅ

"I honestly don't see how anyone sees this appealing." Behind him, AntFrost agreed while FoolishG looked at it in interest, and without knowing the words that flowed out. "This looks more appealing than that stupid egg." Silence filled both parties. He froze.

Frost glared at him, "What did you say?" Two tridents made their way to Foolish's direction as he rapidly typed for Skeppy in his communicator.

_(Private Message) FoolishG: "help m3 skeps!"_

Skeppy face-palmed as he groaned in annoyance but later grew alarmed as Bad and Ant were ready to penetrate the totem humanoid.

"God Damm it, G." He took out his communicator and typed as quick as he could privately to Fool. 

_(Private Message) Skeppy: T_ _ry saying you have a stutter and you meant stupendous._

He turned back to the scene, waiting for the outcome. 

Foolish looked down and rubbed his neck as a nervous habit, "Um...Did I say stupid?" Both Antfrost and BadBoyHalo's glares intensify as they responded to his question. 

"Yeah"

"Yes." 

Foolish felt his heart pounded loud In his ears as the tridents moved closer to him. Swallowing up the lump of fear, "I meant stupendous. I cut myself off...sometimes. I have a stutter-." 

Halo cut him off," No stupendous that's great, yeah. I love it. It is a stupendous egg. Very true. Anyway, let's continue hanging posters around the server, Frost, Foolish?" 

"Yup" 

"Alright..."

The demon looked up and pointed up in awed "Look at the vines of that tower." Skeppy ducked his head before Bad saw him. "Hmm, I thought I saw something white." The words were cut off from Skeppy's ears as he let out a breath of relief. 

"Skeppy?" 


	3. Flickering Crystals

Skeppy let out a small yelp and turned swiftly, pointing his crossbow in the stranger's face. He lowered it down as the Humanoid Fox lifted his hands in defense. 

"Fundy?" 

Lowering his hands, Fundy looked at him perplexed, "Wait Skeppy? The last time I heard about you, you were red, well your crystals and you were still inside the egg or the small cave or cabin you build near the river? How are you blu-"

Skeppy shushed him, not wanting to cause attention to whoever passes by, "You ask too many questions and I don't know how my crystals are blue again. The last thing I remember was walking around the area for supplies and passed out near a building with huge green vines. 

I was found by some people, ghost it appears, as I awoke on a small cottage near my cave house but nobody knows I'm back to my usual state but FoolishG, the newest member here, and you obviously." Skeppy snorted, "You should feel special, Furry."

Fundy scowled at him and yelled, "I'm not a fucking Furry!" Skeppy eyes widen as Fundy shouted and rushed to him, covering his mouth. 

"Fundy, Shut the fuck up. We don't need attention from the ones near here. If I get caught by BadBoyHalo or Antfrost here. I'm dead meat." 

Fundy nodded and removed the diamond boy's hand away from his mouth. "What the hell is gonna happen if you get caught?" The fox started snickering as he imagined the possibilities but stopped as Skeppy held a serious face and started lounging on the floor, their breathing quickening and eyes clouded. The ground felt as it shook nearby.

"Skeppy? You alright there bud?"

The diamond boy didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. No presence of emotion was seen on his face. The fox grew more worried as their crystals started flickering blue to red. As if they were arguing with paints. He tried to touch them but pulled away as he felt the heat radiating from them. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Skeppo?" There was no reaction from the boy and his eyes started flickering between the two colors too. 

"Skeppy snap out of it!" Skeppy eyes fluttered as they turned back to their blue and gasped when he reached for the crystals near his face and felt the warmth- wincing when he got burned. Fundy was about to ask what happened but stopped as he felt the tower shake.

"What was that?"

Skeppy stood, barely regaining his balance, and looked outside the tower. He shrieked and moved away as the vines started growing around the tower covering their only view to the outside. "Holy shit it's growing at an accelerated speed! We have to get out immediately."

"But how? Wait..."

Fundy thought for a moment and snapped his figure as he found the slime blocks and leads in his inventory. "Alright Skep, I'm going to cut the slime blocks in half and tie them at our feet. Jump when I tell you too." Skeppy looked at him dumbfounded and pointed behind the fox. 

"You know there are stairs behind you, Funds." 

Fundy blushed in embarrassment, "Don't call me that but come one let's go!" 

Skeppy and Fundy ran out as fast as they could getting away from the growing vines. Noticing his crystals would flicker and eyes would cloud when the vines would get closer. Once making it to safety Fundy turned to them in a flash and pointed to the tower they were in earlier, now covered in bright red vines. 

"Skep-"

Fundy was about to question him again but a ghostly figure appeared next to them, "Skeppy, You better explain what the fuck is happening here!? YOu can see this red shit spreading everywhere!"

Fundy's fox ears twitched as he recognized the voice, "Schlatt?" 

"Glatt." Schlatt turned at him startled, "Fundy? Haven't seen you in a while but we'll catch up later. Now Skepter mind if you explain?"

Skeppy just stared at the tower in terror. Ignoring the men that were in his side. "It's spreading." Both men started at the diamond boy, then at each other, and shrugged in confusion. 

Fundy snickered, "Red shit more like Red cum."

Schlatt wheezed. 

"Skeppy! We have to run!"


	4. Plan

"Skeppy! We have to run!" 

FoolishG ran to the three men stopping in front of them trying to catch his breath. 

Skeppy made zero progress in moving, he just stared out at the tower in fright. Fundy stared at Skep's crystals as they mixed into a bluish-navy and a few flickers of red for a few seconds before it faded into blue. His normal turquoise diamonds yet to be seen. 

Schlatt turned to the Undying humanoid with a poker face, "Who are you?" 

"No time for greets and meets, sir." Foolish gripped into Skeppy's shoulders, shaking him out of his gaze at the tower. Feeling warmth radiated from the crystals. "Oh...shi...

Skeppy! Come on bud we have to go. BadboyHalo is in his way and he has the others with him too!" 

Fundy turned at Foolish signalizing to the crystals, "What do you mean not again?"

"Not now."

Skeppy refroze when he heard Bad's name but shook when he realized the yells from earlier were from them. 

Skeppy felt dread filling his head when he realized what he had to do to get everyone to safety well Fundy and Foolish since Schlatt is a Glatt now and could disappear out of nowhere. He couldn't risk their safety. Taking a deep breath he turned to the ghost of the former tyrant. 

"Glatt, take Fundy near the cabin. Foolish and I will meet you guys at the edge of the forest." Before Schlatt could protest about "Glatt" and taking Fundy at the cabin for a certain reason. Skeppy grabbed Foolish's hand and ender pearled near the hotelinnit. Sam and Tommy 

Sighing the ghost led the way to the fox boy to the forest nearby, "Let's go Fundy. Bet your dad will be delighted to see you again." Fundy stopped in his tracks and stared at Glatt in a mix of excitement and sorrow. His eyes watering with tears ready to spill. 

"You alright?"

"Wilbur's there?"

"Yea"

"So, what's the plan Skeppy?"

"I want you to lead them to here and once cornered, teleport out and run through the forest of spawn. I'll attack them from behind while you catch up with Glatt and Fundy. If you come across others who work with the Eggpire, run to the green vines or prime church. They get "weird" vibes from them apparently." 

Foolish nodded, smiling at him, and brought him into another hug, "Be careful alright, we need to stop these red supporters together, eh." 

Skeppy chuckled at his words, "Yessir we do. I'll see you at the edge, dude."

He watched as he ran off screaming at the eggpire followers for their attention. Starting the plan in motion as discussed without an issue. Skeppy looked inside his inventory and found his special arrows with their arrowheads made of his own crystals that are unpainfully growing around his tan body, a mask, and fireworks that were specially made from an old anarchist friend. 

Turning to where he was earlier on the day, the tower covered now in red vines, he took a deep breath, "Someday everything will fall but before it does I'm dragging that empire to hell with me." 

He loaded the crossbow and had his golden apples ready. He knew nobody would leave after Foolish left without a fight. So let it be like that. He lifted his hood up, fixed his mask, and waited for his cue to engage. 


	5. Arrowheads

Foolish ran as quick as he could and halted as the ones who were chasing him cornered him. He turned to them in a swift motion and threw a potion of slowness at them, "See you, folks, soon!" Foolish smirked and threw an ender pearl up the top of the hill and the sound of a crossbow being shot and reload was heard behind the two. The arrow landing too close from their comfort.

It landed between the two men. They turned and were faced by a hooded man mask, similar to Dream's but instead half of it was a smile and the other a frown. His outfit was a white sleeveless hoodie and few patches of blue and red. with a crossbow loaded ready to hit its target. 

Skeppy frowned as he looked at their appearance, well mostly Bad with his clothing and Frost's eyes. Red replacing white. and Red eyes replacing blue.

Antfrost stood his ground while BadBoyHalo questioned the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" 

"That's none of your concern but get away from FoolishG." 

Bad and Frost walked towards him with tridents pointing at him, "And if we don't?"

The man hoisted his crossbow and shot an arrow. Too late for a shield to cover a certain right leg. Bad shrieked in pain while Frost tried to gash the figure on the stomach but failed miserably as he was hit by bright red sparks from the fireworks. 

"And if you don't I'll send more than a shot in the leg as a warning, BadBoyHalo."

ǩ̶̘̘̓̎ï̸̢̠̥̟̬̣̍̐̀̏̏͋l̴̘̖̏̒̊̀͒̐͘l̷̡̲̥͈̠͚͗̑̂̈́̚ ̷̡͉͉̱̹̓̔͐͑̕ḧ̸̡͉̱̝̩̱̺́̇͛̐͂̀̚̕̚͜ͅi̵̭̰͇̩̟͊̎͘̕m̴̨̹̠̭͖͇̈́̅͂̂͐́̅͛̃͆

Frost growled as he tried to wipe his eyes with his left arm and tried sticking the man with the other. He unknowingly managed to hit him directly at the mask. Cracking a large amount of it. The sound of hardened clay breaking was heard. Leaving a bleeding azure eye visible to the two. He growled and was about to strike back in anger at Ant but heard his communicator ding. 

_(Private) FoolishG: I made it at the edge with Glatt and Fundy. We'll meet you here._

Feeling the blood drip down the mask and face he grumbled but snickered under his mask as he waved at the two after throwing an ender pearl in the forest. 

"We'll meet again soon, Bad! Good Bye!" 

In a solid moment, he disappeared, leaving the one who just fought him in bewilderment. And the other injury. Frost caught up to his breath and picked up the piece of the mask he got from the man, inspecting it furthermore. Similar to Dream's on the material and instead of a smile, it's half a frown. What he held was a dot eye. No way to identify the attacker. 

He turned to Halo who was trying to control his breathing and find the courage to pull out the arrow. "Oh, shoot!" 

Frost sighed as he checked Halo's injured leg and fixed the gloves on his hands."This is gonna hurt like a bitch. You ready." BBH nodded but winced when Frost positioned his leg to remove the arrow better, "Yes, and language." 

He cringed as the shattered arrowhead impaled in his leg was taken out by Frost and placed by his side. Luckily the arrow didn't impale his fatal areas. He looked at his leg and noticed small pieces still stuck in his skin. Turning and inspecting the arrow, looking closer Halo's face fell, bringing attention to the cat, as he recognized the sharp blood-covered turquoise color arrowheads that impaled his leg that kept him from fighting back instead of getting injured by the "mysterious" man who attacked them from behind. Distracting them while Foolish teleported away. 

"Ant..."

The Siamese cat hummed in response as he patched Halo's injury but froze as he heard the familiar name that Halo banned from anyone saying it around him. 

"Skeppy...

These arrowheads"

"You don't think-"

Halo felt a tear run down his cheek as everything started to connect, "He's back...

_Same Blue eye_

_Diamond Arrowheads_

_Why a mask?_

_Red and blue plashes on ripped off sleeve hoodie?_

_"We'll meet again soon, Bad!"_

His body shook from his sobs but after connecting everything the cries turned to the laughter of an unstable man. Filling the air as the others who came back later at the base, watched in pity. As he held on to the arrowhead. Ignoring the world around him as the egg presented the future plans for Skeppy. 


	6. Gash

Fundy paced in circles as the message that FoolishG sent to Skeppy turned into one minute with no reply. "What if he got caught? Or possibly killed or needs help? How many lives does he have le-" 

Glatt "gently" smacked him on the head to shut him off but he can't argue that he felt the same for the Ore hybrid's life. The more he thought about what could happen he felt a familiar worried fatherly feeling wash him as one minute turned to two.

The sound of someone failing a land by ender pearling was heard nearby. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

Foolish shrugged. Fundy groaned from the pain from Glatt's smack but ignored the pain as his ears started to twitch and perked up when the smell of blood flooded around the area. Without a thought or warning of others, he sprinted in the direction where the noise was heard. 

"Where the hell are you going Funds?"

Fundy stopped and turned back before he walked a little further and noticed a white hooded figure. "Checking out the source of the noise! Be right back!"

The ghost turned to totem who was checking his and the local communicator again for any news about Skeppy. 

"No response?"

The totem shook his head in disappointment. Both of them sighed but flinched when a panting fox humanoid appeared in front of them, "I found someone can't but identify them because of the intense smell of blood."

"Could it be Skeppy?"

"Dunno but let's go."

They all speed where Fundy found the hooded man. They halted when the man shifted to his left showing a smiley mask similar to Dream's. 

"Dre-

Fundy furrowed his eyebrows and tried to approach the figure but they fully turned with a familiar crossbow threatening their faces. A familiar dull cyan eye stared with an intense glare but soften as he recognized them. 

He heard an audibly whispered profanity from behind him and a push interfered Fundy. "SKEPPY!" Foolish ran and kneeled in front of him as he recognized blood trickling to the ground.

Skeppy winced when he removed what was left of his mask. The others cringed as they noticed a small piece of the mask pierced above his right eye. 

Glatt moved forward and examined his face. "Bleeding gash above the eye. It's probably going to leave a permanently scaring from the time the piece hasn't been removed and how deep it pierced. A close call near where it could have damaged the eye but still needs proper treatment. Wilbur probably has some remedies and medical equipment lying around his cottage. You look like shit, man"

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Signaling his heart. 

Glatt frowned but snickered at his remark and patted his back before Skeppy was forcedly turned away. Resulting in getting light-head from the swift turn. Gaining his consciousness back he faced a concerned Totem of undying. 

"What the hell happen to you?" 

Skeppy breathed and carefully stood, fixing himself and stretching his limps. Letting out a satisfied sigh as he heard the familiar sound of his bones popping. "I'll explain everything once we get to Wilbur's cabin. And fix my eye." Skeppy muttered as he leads the way. 


	7. Cottage

The walk to the cabin was something. 

And something meant Skeppy passing out of blood loss barely making halfway causing Glatt to lead the way, Fundy carrying him in the piggy ride position, and FoolishG complaining once in a while that his feet hurt after Fundy stole his diamond boots while taking a small water break. His fox instinct taking over when they were laid in front of him.

After thirty minutes of walking deeper into the woods, they spotted the cabin. Glatt sighed in relief as it came fully into their view. Glatt knocked on the wooden doors. Counting the seconds it would take the other ghost to answer. The door opened as soon as he was about to knock again. Making him recoil.

"Oh, Schaltt? Back so soon-" He stopped talking as he noticed Skeppy passed out on his son's back. "Oh... Place him on the couch. I'll look for Nikki's old medical equipment and potions. The rest of you make yourself at home for now. I'll be right back."

Glatt showed the other to the small living room. It was small but cozy. Blue dye smeared in some areas and on the couches. Artifacts filled with beautiful and painful memories painted the walls and an old guitar filled the abandoned corner. Fundy looked down as he noticed a piece of his crayon uniform. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Black facing Cyan eyes. 

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Silence filled them until Wilbur came to them, "Place SKeppy down the large couch. Let me look at his gash."

Fundy nodded and lead Skeppy to the couch. Sitting right next to him as Wilbur joined them. Preparing the bandages and potions. 

It was comfortable in the silence as Wilbur cleaned his wound and patched it. Fundy sometimes helping when asked. Foolish took a small nap on the other couch across from them and Glatt disappeared somewhere. While being patched up he wondered about the next plan. His thoughts were broken off when he felt a pat on the back. Noticing Wilbur throwing away the blue bloody tissues and empty glass bottles. Glatt reappearing at good timing.

"All done. You'll need to change the bandages once in a while and rest but after yo-"

Glatt interrupted Wilbur gaining a glare, "But after you explain what the fuck just happened a few hours ago with the red vines and the two psychos tracking both you and the totem?"

"His name is FoolishG and the two "psychos" are Badboyhalo and Antfrost." He spaced out for a bit before he snapped his figures. 

"If I space out or the crystals start flickering please just fucking smack me I could care less right now but have caution with my crystals though since they can burn you when they're red. The same effect as a magma block. Since there are vines nearby the reaction of me being trapped by the source for a week. Everything at the moment feels mushed up."

I'm going to be real with you right now but every red vine you see in this server has a deeper meaning than what is seen outside and to be honest nobody doesn't know the origin of it. What I have experienced before you even came to this land, Foolish... all I can say t's some cult shit. Any more questions? Or clarifications before I pass out?"

Fundy thought for a bit and risked the jackpot question that pondered in his head after finding Skeppy hunched over with the bleeding eye earlier on the day after the encounter and threats from the Eggpire's loyalists.

"Why do you have a mask similar to Dream's?" Skeppy looked down, staring at what was left of the mask, a frown and smile without the right eye. Wilbur widens his eyes as he barely noticed it.

"We used to be good friends before the conflicts and shit. And well he before the problems with Tommy's disc, L'manberg, Manberg, The festival, everything to be honest. He made me one alike to symbolize our friendship. I just drew the face though after everything. The smile representing the past and the frown the present."

Skeppy was about to fix himself onto the couch until loud knocks were heard from the door. Gaining everyone's attention and then a yell of a familiar British child and Captain.

"Wilbur!"

"Fuck, can a man here in this fucking server just get a little rest!"

Skeppy groaned and flopped onto the floor, wincing when his sore body hit the cold floor. Later on, wheezing as he realized what he did gaining concerned glances and a laugh from Glatt.


End file.
